Jake Liebenow
History of Anahuac Teocuitlatl Anahuac Teocuitlatl was a small nation, a throw-back from short-lived days in RIA, thought its time there negligible to say the least. It did, however, garner its independent, maverick spirit through its leader Jake Liebenow that way. It wasn't long after it was founded that it joined the 57th Overlanders, an alliance just barely getting off its feet at the time. The 57th Overlanders Jake started as a small-time player in The 57th. Essentially, he was just another face, not even participating in tech deals, despite his attempts to get his face known in the forums. He became a diplomat for various alliances, including his current alliance, the New Sith Order. It wasn't until 8 months after he joined that he decided to take up an opportunity with new officer positions, there, recommending that he himself become the new Staff Sergeant of Acquisitions. It was a highly experimental position, designed to help convince micro-alliances to merge to the 57th for greater protection and advantages. Though ultimately a failure, this increased activity level and sheer determination in Jake showed the 57th government that he was ready for a higher position. About 2 months later, one former member of the 57th, Iyeman, went essentially rogue, and left a hole as their Staff Sergeant of Technology in his wake. The new regime under Veneke, Kodiak, and Lord Panda, all saw Jake fit as the replacement. He was quickly ushered in, and presented the 57th with more and more progressive reforms with their Tech system. As his successes grew, so did his responsibilities. After another month, he ascertained the position of Staff Sergeant of Internal Logistics, the defacto leader of the 57th if the rest of the government was away. Eventually, there was talk within the government of war with Browncoats. A strange blood feud, Jake didn't understand just why they wished to wipe them off the face of Planet Bob. Supposedly it was to help prevent a strike from higher forces whilst taking down an old enemy of theirs in the process, but still Jake dissented. As war preparations were made, Jake handled virtually all that went on within the 57th, sans when Kodiak was there. After several alliances peaced out of the current war, Jake saw that they may not go to war after all. However, this did not stop Kodiak from declaring anyway, leaving the alliance shortly thereafter. Jake simply could not go on with that feud. To him, it seemed petty. After talking with Lennox of the New Sith Order in discussions with foreign affairs in the war, he voiced his concerns to him. Naturally, Lennox was not amused. Shortly after he declared war, Jake defected to the New Sith Order with Lennox's and Moldavi's blessings. New Sith Order Jake took the New Sith Order by storm, bringing in a wealth of experience and even a bit of controversy when he joined. Within 2 days of joining, he became the Order's new Marauder of Education with a devastating landslide vote compared to the other 2 candidates. In this time, he revitalized and reorganized the guides, as well as put in place a revised mentor system to net better activity levels with recruits. While this position was not as beneficial to the Order as a whole as he would've liked, it still gave him some sort of position to springboard off of into higher responsibilities later on. After the recent TOP-C&G War, the Sith was reduced to 70% of its former strength. Their financial council was in disarray, and needed a new leader. After discussing the future of tech deals with Lennox, he was appointed the position of Master of Finance. Though having both successes and failures, there is no doubt that Jake is an active, contributing member to NSO, now, and he would have it no other way. Wars Participated In * 57th-BC War * Second Unjust War - IRON/NSO Front * TOP-C&G War Category:Individuals